In Another Life
by BealeMitchellPH
Summary: Sometimes Life doesn't go the way you want it to happen. But maybe In Another Life it will.


Beca and Chloe. Chloe and Beca. People say that it's a perfect match. But what if fate isn't on their side?

 **It was freshman year of Beca when she met Chloe. It wasn't expected for her to fall in love with Chloe but she did.**

 _"I think I'm in love with Chloe! No. i am in love with Chloe!" She blurted out._

 _"Finally! You finally realized you are in love with Chloe. What are you gonna do about it? It'll be graduation in two weeks." Stacie replied looking relieved that her friend finally realized._

 _"Uhm, sho...should I tell her? Wh.. What if she doesn't love me back? Wha... What if she hates me?" Beca rambled doubting herself._

 _"And what I she loves you back? You won't know not until you tell her."_

 **There are situations that will probably wont go on how you planned it. There are times that the timing wasn't right. And that was what happened to Beca.**

Beca and Chloe is sitting outside Copenhagen's one of the best coffee shop. Beca already planned everything on how to tell Chloe what she really felt. But timing wasn't on her side.

 _"It was a lovely day, isn't it Chlo?" Beca nervously asked._

 _"Yes it is. And I can't believe I'm spending it with you." Chloe replied after sipping on her teacup._

 _"Me too. Chloe, ever since I met you my freshmen year. I know we are gonna be fast friends. And I didn't imagine us, sitting here in Copenhagen having a cup of tea. And I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you by my side Chlo. You are the best friend anyone would be lucky to have. And I've been in..."_ _Beca was interrupted when a waiter spill a glass of water on Beca's lap._

 **Believe me. She tried to tell Chloe how she felt but everything she's about to tell her she love her someone or something would happen.**

It was the Bella's 2nd Annual Reunion after their graduation. All the Bella's are there even Aubrey. They are haiving the time of their life. And they miss their sisters. Everyone was wasted to say the least.

The party ended around 4am. And Beca and Chloe were the only people left awake on the living room. Chloe is laying down in the sofa while her head is on Beca's lap.

 _"You know what Chloe, I'm so glad that we have this annual reunion. I missed you a lot. And I can't believe that we only get to see each other every few months." Beca said while stroking the redhead's hair._

 _"Yeh. I missed you too Becs" Chloe said sleepily._

 _"I've always wanted to tell you this. I tried it when we were in Copenhagen but something happened. I also tried last year but again something happened. And now, that you are here I think this is my chance to tell you. You were everything I've always wanted Chlo. You were the best thing that happened to me. And I know this may sound crazy. But Chloe I love you. I mean. I've been In love with you since freshmen year but I don't have the courage to tell you. But now, I know that I'm in love with you." Beca said._

 _Beca sighed as she look at Chloe who is already fast asleep._

 _"Another failed attempt to tell her how I feel" she thought._

 **There are decisions that you'll make and regret in the future. There are things that you wish you have done but you didn't. There are times that you'll have a second chance but mostly not. And not telling Chloe sooner was Beca's greatest regret.**

 _"Beca I missed you so much! Oh my God! It's been four years since graduation!" Chloe shouted as she hugged the brunette._

 _"I missed you too Chloe but I can't breathe!"_ _"Oh sorry"_

 _"It's okay! Actually I have something to tell you." Beca answered hesitantly._

 _"Me too! I have something to tell you too!" Chloe said excitedly._

 _"Okay, you go first!"_ _Chloe squealed as she show Beca her engagement ring not noticing the disappointment on the brunette's face._

 _"I'm getting married Becs!"_

 _"Oh. Uh. Uhm. Tha... That's great. Co... Congratulations!"_

 _"I'm so happy right now Becs. Thank you! And what are you going to tell me?" Chloe innocently asked._

 _"Oh. Uh. Yeh. A...A...About that, ju..just forget it. Yo...Yo...You're getting married! I...I...I'm so excited fo...for you." Beca stutteringly said._

 **And that's when Beca realized that she was already four years late in telling Chloe about what she feels. And that maybe in Another Life they will meet again. And things would have turned out differently.**

 _"Maybe we'll meet again in another life. Maybe we're better in another paradise. Maybe we will meet again_ _Maybe we will fall again in another life." Beca whispered while looking at Chloe and her husband sharing their first kiss as husband and wife._

-The End


End file.
